Young Mcguffin and his cousins
by RodaRolla2
Summary: Young Mcguffin is anxious to return home because his cousin is waiting with a surprise for him. The lass wouldn't tell him what it was, and upon returning, he finds the surprise is two new cousins. But there is a strange evil that is presenting itself and targeting the Mcguffin clan. rating may change to T in the future.


Young Mcguffin sighed as he looked out at the approaching docks. He was a little scared about what to expect. His younger cousin said a surprise was waiting and that he'd love it. She never elaborated what it could be, leaving his imagination to run wild like his new friend Merida's hair.

"Sòlas, you seem a wee bit nervous." Lord Mcguffin set a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Mairead told me a surprise was waiting and I'm a wee bit nervous as to that." Sòlas sighed.

"She's a strange one, that's for sure." His father nodded.

"But I think we can both agree that we wouldn't want her any other way." Sòlas chuckled.

"Aye, without her who knows how uneventful everyday would be?" Lord Mcguffin smiled. Sòlas smiled as they docked.

"Sòlas! Sòlas!" He heard his cousin calling his name. He turned just in time to catch the girl as she jumped onto him.

"You're happy." Sòlas joked with her.

"Well, my favorite older cousin is back from DunBroch, and there's that surprise I told you about as well." Mairead smiled.

"Is the surprise that you're not going to cause mischief for a little bit or that you haven't caused any while we were away?" Sòlas asked hopefully.

"Better! Come on!" Mairead giggled as she pulled her cousin towards where the horses grazed and the archery range was.

"What is better than you not causing trouble?" Sòlas asked mock-shock in his voice.

"Giorsal, Cailean, come meet your cousin I was telling you about!" Mairead called to two laughing children playing in the pasture. The two turned and ran towards them.

"I have two cousins here?" Sòlas asked, this time actually shocked.

"Aye, they've come to live here." Mairead smiled as the two skidded to a halt in front of them.

"You're cousin Sòlas?" The older of the two, a brunette boy with green eyes and freckles, asked. Sòlas knelt in front of them and smiled.

"I am. What is your name?" Sòlas asked.

"I'm Cailean, and this is my sister, Giorsal." The boy motioned to the blonde haired, hazel eyed, tan girl beside him.

"Mairead said you were gone to compete for the princess's hand, did you get it?" Giorsal asked.

"No, I didn't. No one did, but she is my friend now. She is very nice and brave." Sòlas smiled.

"You have to tell us the whole tale." Mairead smirked.

"It wasn't that exciting." Sòlas frowned.

"Anything that gives you _this_," Mairead gently traced a scarring wound on the side of Sòlas' neck, "Is bound to have some excitement." Unconsciously, Sòlas' hand went up to the scar.

"Come on, we'll go inside I think it might start to rain soon." Giorsal said as she tugged on Sòlas' sleeve.

"Aye, it looks it doesn't it?" Sòlas said as he scooped her up and put her on his shoulder. Mairead gently pulled on Cailean's arm and looked towards the forest uncertainly.

"Miraead thinks that something's out there." Giorsal said as she looked at her brother and cousin.

"What does she think is out there?" Sòlas asked as he looked towards the forest. He half-expected to see Mor'du staring at them, preparing to strike.

"I blame Mor'du, but I'm not sure about Mairead." Cailean shrugged.

"I don't know what it is. I just feel something evil, you know. I don't know what to make of it." Mairead frowned. "It feels like there's dark magic involved."

"Let's go, it's not good to be out here if that's what you're feeling." Sòlas nearly jumped. There was a figure standing at the edge of the forest eyeing Mairead. Lightning flashed and it illuminated the figure's face. It was an ancient looking man, and Sòlas ushered his cousins inside. He had had enough of ancient things, on account of the ancient curse that Mor'du was under.

The figure smirked as he watched Sòlas take his cousins inside. The large warrior turned and gave a look at the figure before entering the castle that said; 'Come after her and you'll regret it. I will tear you and your accomplices limb from limb.' The figure chuckled darkly.

"You can't stop us, Sòlas Mcguffin. We will have Mairead Mcguffin." He smirked and disappeared into the forest. He strode into a clearing that his comrades were in.

"The girl?" the leader asked.

"She is fine, but we will have the problem of Sòlas Mcguffin to deal with." The person nodded.

"He is at Castle DunBroch." One person frowned.

"He returned only moments ago. He knows we're after his cousin and is willing to do anything to protect her." The person sighed.

"This will be only a minor obstacle, one easily overcome by a simple spell." The leader nodded.

"So, you utterly failed at archery, but you faced Mor'du and came away with only a wound on your neck?" Mairead raised her eyebrow and chuckled.

"If you hadn't sent your luck and love, Mor'du would have probably killed me." Sòlas smiled.

"I wish that you never had to face Mor'du." Mairead sighed as she pulled her cousin into a hug. Sòlas returned the hug. Giorsal and Cailean squeezed into the hug and smiled.

"You know a family is well when you find them together smiling." Lord Mcguffin shook his head.

"Come here, Uncle Coinneach." Mairead smiled as her uncle wrapped all of them into a hug.


End file.
